Visite médicale
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Entre désir de prendre et devoir d'apprendre, le choix est souvent difficile. Surtout quand on se retrouve dans une telle position... OS


**_Visite médicale_**

 _« Six mois après la bataille finale, Poudlard est de nouveau au cœur de l'actualité mais cette fois-ci pour un scandale. Effectivement, quinze jeunes femmes ont déclaré une grossesse alors que l'école Poudlard vient tout juste de rouvrir ses portes._

 _Mais plus grave encore, il apparaît que nombre de ses jeunes filles, ainsi que les pères potentiels n'avaient pas les connaissances requises pour se protéger de ce genre de problème. En effet, dans certaines familles rétrogrades, la sexualité est encore tabou et nombre d'enfants n'apprennent pas auprès de leurs parents ces informations pourtant essentielles._

 _Habituellement, les élèves étant très surveillés par leurs parents ne prennent aucun risque d'avoir des relations sexuelles hors mariages, mais la guerre est passée par là et a décimé une grande partie des familles. Les élèves n'ayant plus personne pour les menacer d'être déshérités, ces élèves ont donc laissé libre cours à leurs envies et pulsions sans vraiment comprendre la portée de leurs actes._

 _Un cours d'éducation sexuelle sera donc instauré à partir de l'an prochain pour tous les élèves de troisièmes années, comme le demandait Albus Dumbledore depuis qu'il est directeur de Poudlard. Les cas étant chaque année assez rare, cela lui avait toujours été refusé, toujours à cause d'une société rétrograde vivant en retard sur son temps, mais cela risque bien de changer dans les prochains mois grâce à cette nouvelle génération pleine de liberté et d'idées._

 _Cette année, pour pallier à ce manque d'information, il a été décidé que chaque élève à partir de la troisième année devra se rendre à un entretien obligatoire. Quatre personnes seront autorisées à faire ses entretiens, Poppy Pomfresh, actuelle infirmière de Poudlard. Severus Snape, actuel Maître des Potions avec une option en Médicomagie lui permettant d'être plus que compétent pour ce genre d'entretien préventif. Et les Médicomages de Ste Mangouste, Oliver Looping et Délia Velcro, viendront prêter main-forte dans cette lourde tâche._

 _Les entretiens qui dureront une trentaine de minutes viseront à apprendre aux élèves les potions et sorts contraceptifs. Un livret leur sera remis en main propre avec les bases de la sexualité. Les professionnels de Médicomagie leur expliqueront également comment on fait un enfant, une base mais que trop peu connaissent réellement et le développement de l'enfant jusqu'à terme. Leur sera expliqué les lois du monde sorcier, comme leurs droits et devoirs une fois que l'un des deux partenaires est enceint. Car il faut savoir que le mariage est toujours plus que vivement conseillé si l'on ne veut pas déshonorer les deux familles affiliées à la naissance du futur enfant._

 _L'entretien se finira par un examen médical qui s'assurera de la bonne santé de l'élève ainsi que de son bon développement. À savoir que c'est un entretien médical normalement fait tout au long de l'adolescence par un médicomage chaque fois qu'un enfant atterrit à Ste Mangouste. Mais du fait que beaucoup trop de parents soignent leurs enfants à domiciles, peu reçoivent ce genre d'examen qui permet pourtant de prévenir les éventuels problèmes le plus rapidement possible. »_

Je reposai le journal d'un geste las. Les entretiens allaient durer deux semaines, et j'étais déjà blasé avant même de commencer. Pourtant, je n'allais pas faire tant d'entretiens que cela, la première semaine de ses examens se passait pendant la dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances. Et étant professeur, je ne pouvais qu'aider dans mes rares moments de temps libre ! Pour une fois que ce travail me profitait…

De plus, dans son infinie bonté, ou peut-être pour se faire pardonner de m'avoir obligé à faire ses examens médicaux, Dumbledore ne m'avait donné que des élèves masculins et Né-Moldu, donc avec la probabilité la plus haute d'avoir déjà subis un examen approfondi et ayant les connaissances requises. Biologiquement du moins. Je n'aurais donc à donner qu'un petit cours de différents sorts et potions ainsi que divers sorts à lancer pour voir l'état général et la bonne croissance d'un élève.

La première semaine sera consacrée aux élèves partant pendant les vacances, donc les trois quarts de Poudlard. Seulement, les élèves de septième année, pour la plupart, restaient. Comme tous les ans, ceux-ci voulaient profiter du château pour leur dernière année. J'avais donc eu la joie de découvrir que j'allais devoir passer l'entretien à nul autre qu'Harry Potter.

Il est vrai que depuis l'année dernière, quand j'ai commencé à l'entrainer pour combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous avons trouvé une entente. Sans être sympathiques l'un avec l'autre, nous avons décidé d'être cordiales. Et aux files des mois, j'avais enfin pu laisser ma haine de côté et voir le jeune homme qu'il était réellement. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi et comment, je fus irrésistiblement attiré par lui, j'avais donc mis un maximum de distance entre nous. Hors de question de souffrir une fois de plus, puis ce n'était que passager, n'est-ce pas ?

Je l'admets, un long passage qui dure depuis huit mois. Mais j'allais bien finir par comprendre, non ? Surtout que ce n'est pas comme si Potter avait été vu à plusieurs reprises avec la benjamine des Weasley. Non, tout cela allait passer, j'en étais certain.

HPSS HPSS

Je fus beaucoup moins sûr de moi, là, devant Potter. Il venait d'arriver pour son entretien médical et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Les vacances avaient commencé depuis cinq jours et c'était pourtant ma troisième journée d'entretien. J'avais donc appris par cœur ce que je devais dire, je savais déjà ce que les élèves posaient généralement comme question. À mon grand regret, je n'échappais pas aux questions dont les élèves voulaient absolument une réponse, même si elle devait venir de moi.

\- Bonsoir, Professeur. _Me dit-il d'une voix faible._

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur Potter. Asseyez-vous. _Ordonnai-je sans être trop sévère._

Il s'assit sur la table d'auscultation que je n'avais pas encore eue à utiliser, merci, Merlin ! Elle pouvait avoir plusieurs positions, assise comme à cet instant, allongée ou semi-allongée. Je pose les yeux sur la fiche que je dois remplir en même temps que l'entretien, ce sont des fiches anonymes qui vont nous permettre de savoir jusqu'où va le manque de connaissance d'un adolescent sorcier sur la sexualité. Je coche donc de ma plume « _Grandis dans le monde moldu_ » et « _Sans connaissance du monde magique avant Poudlard_ ».

\- Savez-vous comment on fait les enfants ? _Demandai-je avec un petit sourire sadique en le voyant rougir._

\- Oui ! _Fit-il d'une voix surprise._

Je regarde ma feuille et coche la case correspondante, je n'ai aucun doute, les Nés-Moldus sont bien mieux renseignés que ceux qui ont grandis dans le monde magique. L'école moldue donne toujours le cours de reproduction un an avant l'entrée à Poudlard. C'est surtout la suite qui me fait donner des explications.

\- Savez-vous que dans le monde magique, un homme peut enfanter ?

Comme je m'y attendais, il me regarda en ouvrant la bouche, semblant vouloir me dire quelque chose sans y arriver. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à la lueur de pur bonheur que je vis dans ses yeux.

\- C'est vrai ? Me demanda-t-il le regard dans le vague.

\- Ai-je l'habitude de mentir ? _Fis-je sans réel reproche avant de reprendre._ Il existe plusieurs façons à un homme d'enfanter. La plus courante est l'utilisation d'une potion qui permet de reproduire l'appareil génital féminin pour accueillir l'enfant. Elle doit absolument être préparée par un Maître des Potions, sinon les conséquences peuvent être terribles et mener dans les cas les plus courants à la stérilité irrémédiable de l'homme.

Je m'arrête quelques secondes, histoires qu'il comprenne l'importance de ce que je lui disais, mais il semblait boire mes paroles. Les yeux grands ouverts et ne semblant même plus respirer, je n'avais que rarement eu autant d'attention de sa part, outre nos séances d'entraînement contre le Lord.

\- La potion doit être bue tous les jours pendant une semaine, puis tous les deux jours la deuxième semaine. Après, une seule fois par semaine jusqu'à ce que l'homme tombe enceint. À la fin de la grossesse, l'homme devra subir une césarienne pour extraire l'enfant.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir Harry Potter avec un sourire aussi niais. Merlin, mais n'est-il pas censé être hétéro ? Ou peut-être rêve-t-il simplement de porter un enfant ? Oui, ça doit être pour cette raison. Il ne faut pas que j'imagine une seconde l'éventualité qu'il soit gay, sinon je suis perdu.

\- Dans le cadre d'un couple créature magique/compagnon, la magie fera naturellement son effet pour que l'un des deux hommes permette d'enfanter, de la même manière que le ferait la potion. Et pour finir il y a une dernière méthode mais beaucoup plus rare, il faut deux sorciers puissants pour pouvoir l'accomplir. La magie des deux sorciers se mélangera de telle façon que cela créera dans l'un d'eux les organes nécessaires. Nous n'avons actuellement pas encore trouvé pourquoi cela se produit chez certains et pas chez d'autres. Car même certains puissants sorciers n'y parviennent pas, mais cela est possible, bien que cela prenne généralement plus de temps qu'avec la potion.

\- Cela à l'air si simple avec la potion… Pourquoi ne voit-on pas plus d'hommes enceints ? Est-ce que… L'homosexualité n'est pas tolérée ? _Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet._

Merlin, est-il homosexuel ? Une partie de mon cerveau me criait que non, il ne pouvait pas l'être, il était avec Ginevra Weasley, mais l'autre… L'autre me disait qu'il avait l'air tellement heureux à l'idée d'être enceint, et cette question tellement empreinte de doute et de peur… Se pourrait-il qu'il craigne de ne pas être accepté ? J'avais tout autant envie de savoir qu'il était gay que de savoir qu'il ne l'était pas. Je ne pourrai sûrement pas dormir longtemps la nuit si mes fantasmes se mettent à revenir encore plus fortement après une telle déclaration.

\- L'homosexualité est parfaitement tolérée et approuvée, Monsieur Potter. Seule la magie compte pour les sorciers, et le fait qu'un homme puisse tomber enceint a grandement facilité l'acceptation de ces couples de même sexe. Contrairement au monde moldu. _Dis-je un peu amer._ La difficulté que trouvent les couples gays avec la potion, c'est son coût relativement élevé. C'est pour ça que nombre d'entre eux essaient de la fabriquer eux-mêmes, mais elle est très compliquée à réaliser, même un Maître en Potion doit être pleinement concentré pour la fabriquer. Pour ce qui est du fait que vous n'en voyez pas, je doute quant au fait que vous voyez beaucoup de femmes enceintes.

\- Les personnes enceintes ne sortent pas ? _Demanda-t-il après un instant de réflexion._

\- Très peu. Un bébé magique est un don de Merlin pour les familles sorcières. C'est aussi pour cette raison que l'avortement est illégal, sauf en cas de maladie de la mère ou de l'enfant, de risque mortel pour la « _mère_ » ou encore en cas de viol. Une personne enceinte restera souvent à la maison pour ne prendre aucun risque de perdre l'enfant.

Potter me paraît soulagé depuis que je lui ai dit que l'homosexualité est approuvée dans le monde sorcier, cela ne fait qu'attiser ma curiosité. Je regarde distraitement la feuille pour cocher « _Connaissance de grossesse mâle_ : Non ». Cela ne m'étonnait pas, le monde est tellement rétrograde que cela reste tabou, au même titre que la sexualité en général. Le monde sorcier n'a qu'à travailler un an dans un internat d'étudiants en pleine puberté, ils verront si la sexualité ne se fait qu'au mariage. À croire qu'ils sont encore plus naïfs que ses jeunes gens !

\- Connaissez-vous les lois concernant vos droits et devoirs dans l'éventualité où vous mettriez quelqu'un enceint ou que vous le deveniez vous-même ? _Demandai-je en m'apprêtant à cocher « non »._

\- Je sais juste qu'il y a obligation de se marier. Dit-il simplement.

\- Effectivement, c'est l'une des premières lois appliquées lorsqu'il y a découverte de la grossesse. C'est une loi prioritaire, elle peut briser un contrat de mariage entre deux personnes car ce n'est pas qu'une loi faite par la société magique, mais bien une loi de la magie elle-même. Les plus vieux contrats de mariage ont souvent été rompus à cause d'une grossesse.

\- Et pour les personnes déjà mariées ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comme vous l'imaginez, le divorce n'est pas approuvé par la société sorcière. Les cas de tromperies ne sont donc que rarement connus, si une grossesse est déclarée et que le père n'est pas l'époux, une potion existe pour remplacer les gènes du père génétique par celui du donneur. Même sans son accord, il suffit qu'un morceau de lui comme pour le Polynectar. C'est une autre potion compliquée à faire mais surtout totalement illégale. Outre le fait que cela puisse permettre à la « mère porteuse » de ne pas avouer sa tromperie, cela permet aussi aux couples ne pouvant enfanter à cause de la stérilité du père de pouvoir enfanter tout en gardant l'honneur intact.

\- Et si vous mettez deux personnes enceintes ? Ou si vous-même tombez enceint alors que vous êtes marié ou que vous avez mis quelqu'un enceint ?

Merlin, mais c'est quoi toutes ses questions ? Il n'est pas dans ce genre de cas tout de même ? Est-ce simplement la curiosité Gryffondorienne ? Son ami Ronald n'avait pas autant de questions. Peut-être parce qu'il est né dans une famille « _Sang-Pur_ », ou qu'il avait trop peur pour me demander.

\- Si vous mettez deux personnes enceintes, et il faut vraiment être le dernier des crétins ! Grondai-je. La personne avec qui vous avez déjà un contrat de mariage en cours sera favorisée. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ce sera certainement celle qui offre le plus d'avantages à votre famille. Mais il vous faudra très certainement payer très cher pour faire taire cette seconde personne, surtout dans votre cas ! Et si vous-même tombez enceint, alors votre grossesse sera prioritaire par rapport à la seconde.

\- Si une personne prend une potion pour me faire devenir le père de son enfant, comment puis-je faire pour prouver que je ne le suis pas et pour ne pas l'épouser ?

\- Il existe une potion de révélation de gêne, permettant ainsi de découvrir le véritable père de l'enfant. Elle annule complètement les effets de la première potion. La première devant être prise dans le premier mois de grossesse, la seconde devra être prise dans le mois suivant et cela sera irréversible. Aucune autre potion ne pourra transformer une nouvelle fois les gènes du fœtus. Avant que vous ne posiez la question, il existe une potion que la mère peut prendre en étant enceinte. Il faut ensuite verser une goutte de son sang sur un parchemin pour savoir qui est le père d'un enfant. Seriez-vous dans l'un de ses cas ? _Demandai-je en cachant mon inquiétude._

\- Je ne sais pas. _Avoua-t-il, honteux._ J'ai… J'ai eu un rapport sexuel avec Ginny mais… Je me suis aperçu que ce n'était vraiment pas mon genre… J'ai utilisé les sorts que je connais pour éviter de la mettre enceinte. Sans qu'elle le sache, car ça n'avait pas l'air de lui poser problème de tombée enceinte. Je sais que je n'étais pas le premier, et pas le dernier. _Dit-il un peu dégouté._ Mais je voudrais pas qu'elle vienne en disant que je l'ai mise enceinte ! _Dit-il d'un air désespéré._ Je veux pas l'épouser ! J'aime pas les femmes ! _Cria-t-il en se levant._

Heureusement que la pièce était insonorisée, sinon demain il y aurait une bombe dans les journaux. Le Sauveur du Monde Magique est gay. Aucun doute qu'en plus de recevoir les courriers des jeunes femmes outrées de ne pouvoir devenir la future Lady Potter, il y aura aussi des lettres de futur prétendant. Harry retomba sur la table d'examen rouge de honte, je ne sais si c'était de m'avoir avoué son homosexualité qui était certainement toute récente pour lui ou d'avoir crié. Il me regarda pendant un instant et sembla lui-même choqué de ses propres révélations. Pour ma part, j'avais complètement arrêté de réfléchir, mon cerveau me criait qu'il était gay. Il est gay ! Merlin !

\- Je suis désolé. _S'excusa-t-il d'une petite voix._ Vous ne direz rien ?

\- Je suis tenu au secret professionnel, Harry. Je ne dirai rien de ce qui se dit ici. _Dis-je d'une voix douce avant de m'apercevoir que je l'avais appelé par son prénom._ Pour Miss Weasley, pensez-vous réellement qu'elle pourrait vous faire ce genre de chose ? _Demandai-je tout en sachant la réponse._

\- Oui. J'ai rompu avec elle deux jours après notre unique rapport. J'avais du mal à m'avouer à moi-même que j'étais gay… Mon oncle avait des idées très arrêtées et même si je n'étais pas moi-même homophobe, je n'ai jamais grandi avec l'éventualité d'être autre chose qu'hétéro. _Avoua-t-il d'une façon si mature._ Ça fait deux semaines, elle est partie dans sa famille samedi et m'a dit que je regretterai d'avoir rompu. Je ne veux pas épouser Ginny, déjà que je suis gay, mais avoir des relations avec elle s'était un peu comme de l'inceste.

\- Il faut des ingrédients chers pour préparer une telle potion, je doute que Miss Weasley puisse se les acheter. Mais je lui administrerai une potion de révélation de gènes à son retour, ainsi, l'enfant ne pourra avoir vos gènes si ce n'est pas génétiquement vous le père.

\- C'est vrai ? _Fit-il surpris et heureux._ Je vous remercie, Professeur !

Je ne pouvais tout de même pas le laisser se faire marier de force à une fille tout de même ? C'était par principe, et non pour l'espoir illusoire qu'il pourrait finir dans mon lit. Non, c'était pour l'aider !

\- Bon, passons à la suite. Donc vous m'avez dit connaître des sorts de contraception ? _Demandai-je pour changer de sujet._

Et il en connaissait quelques-uns, j'étais même impressionné. Il s'était relativement bien renseigné ! Si Miss Weasley était enceinte de lui, c'est vraiment qu'il y avait une potion là-dessous ! Ma feuille fut quasiment entièrement remplie. J'avais déjà écrit dans la case de suggestion de dire ouvertement aux élèves que l'homosexualité était acceptée, car les élèves Nés-Moldus comme Harry pouvaient avoir peur de l'avouer et de se faire rejeter. Et Merlin sait qu'à cet âge on ne veut qu'être comme tout le monde, c'était d'ailleurs sûrement pour cette raison qu'Harry avait couché avec Ginny Weasley !

J'avais déjà ma plume prête à cocher la case « Oui » qui signerait ainsi la fin de cet entretien. Un entretien assez compliqué depuis que je connaissais l'homosexualité d'Harry, dont il ne se cachait absolument pas devant moi. Allant même jusqu'à me demander des sorts utiles pour les relations homosexuelles. Je lui avais simplement donné le nom d'un livre, sinon, mon érection ne se serait jamais calmée et mon imagination non plus !

\- Avez-vous déjà reçu dans les trois dernières années une visite médicale attestant du bon fonctionnement de vos organes génitaux ainsi que de leurs bons développements ?

Je relève la tête alors que je ne reçois aucune réponse, et je le découvre rouge de honte, la bouche grande ouverte. Je fus tellement sous le choc que mes yeux s'arrondirent sous le choc. J'allais devoir faire un examen clinique complet à Harry Potter ! Merlin, mon érection se réveillait !

\- Quand avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois un médecin moldu ? _Demandai-je en essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur._

\- Je n'en ai jamais vu… Je… Oncle Vernon disait que je n'avais pas besoin de médicaments. _Bégaya-t-il en détournant les yeux._

Bien sûr que non, pourquoi aurais-je pensé une seule minute qu'il serait allé voir un médecin moldu un jour ? Je me souviens de nos séances d'occlumencie ! Ils le traitaient de monstre. Il s'était même fait mordre à plusieurs reprises par un chien dans l'indifférence générale. Pourquoi aurait-il vu un spécialiste pour s'assurer que tout va bien ?

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur Potter. Mais il faut que je vérifie si tout va bien. _Dis-je avec un ton d'excuse que je ne me connaissais même pas._ Il faut que vous enleviez votre pantalon et votre slip. Je dois vérifier que vos testicules sont bien descendus et pour finir cet examen fort désagréable, je vais aussi devoir vérifier que votre prépuce glisse correctement sur votre verge.

Merlin, je vais devoir le toucher… Là ! J'essaie de me rappeler la honte que j'avais eue en subissant moi-même cet examen. C'est pour une de ses raisons que j'étais heureux d'avoir pris l'option Médicomagie avec mon Master de Potion, je pouvais réaliser cet examen sur moi-même pour m'assurer que tout allait bien sans le faire faire par un autre. L'examen de la prostate est essentiel pour un homosexuel, même si je n'ai pas eu de partenaires depuis longtemps, c'est quand même le centre du plaisir quand on se fait pénétrer. Et seul moi sais que le sex-toy moldu caché dans ma commode aime trouver et torturer ce merveilleux point en moi.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser de sort ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche._

\- Non, je suis désolé, Monsieur Potter. Mais les sorts ne décèlent pas tout.

Harry finit par enlever ses chaussures, rapidement suivies par son pantalon et son boxer. Il s'assit sur le bord de la table en évitant mon regard. Je me lance un sort pour me nettoyer les mains et commence à palper ses testicules. Aucun de nous deux ne dit un mot, même moi qui avais horriblement envie de toucher cette partie de l'intimité d'Harry, bien que certainement pas d'une façon si médicale.

J'entendis un son étouffer d'Harry, pendant un instant je me demande si je n'ai pas palpé un peu trop fort. Mais je comprends rapidement ce son quand je vois sa verge réagir doucement. Heureusement que je suis un Occlumen confirmé, sinon je rougirais certainement comme lui à cet instant. C'est presque fébrile que je lâche ses testicules pour toucher son sexe qui est dressé fièrement, contrairement à son propriétaire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Potter. C'est une réaction parfaitement normale, surtout à votre âge. _Dis-je pour le rassurer._

Depuis quand rassurai-je les gens ? Ah oui, depuis que j'ai une érection monstrueuse et que j'ai honteusement envie de profiter de la situation. Il essaie de retenir un gémissement quand mes doigts se posent sur sa verge. Faites qu'il ne jouisse pas sur-le-champ, ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! Je fais glisser le prépuce très lentement… Non, ce n'est pas pour le torturer un peu plus… Laissant apparaître le gland d'Harry, je suis plus qu'heureux de voir qu'il est propre. Trop d'hommes n'en prennent pas soin comme il devrait. Je réitère mon geste plusieurs fois jusqu'à entendre un second gémissement.

\- Une douleur, Monsieur Potter ? _Demandai-je en jubilant intérieurement._

\- Non. _Fit-il en rougissant encore plus._

Je le relâche à regret, mais ce n'est absolument pas professionnel et je ne dois pas profiter de la situation, n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'il se tourne pour reprendre ses affaires, je passe ma main sur mon érection, essayant de la rendre moins douloureuse.

\- Attendez, Monsieur Potter ! _Dis-je inquiet en voyant une légère tache de sang là où il était assis._ Vous vous êtes blessé quelque part ?

\- Non. _Répondit-il surpris avant de regarder lui aussi la tâche et de rougir une fois de plus._ Ce n'est rien de grave !

Il essaya de se rhabiller mais je lui prends son pantalon. Bien sûr que si ça peut être grave ! Je peux voir d'ici qu'il n'a pas de plaie sur les fesses, la seule conclusion est une blessure anale.

\- Asseyez-vous, immédiatement ! _Ordonnai-je d'une voix froide._ Vous allez m'expliquer d'où vient ce sang. À votre âge, il n'est absolument pas normal de saigner à cet endroit.

\- Ce n'est rien, Professeur. Je vous assure…

\- Dites-moi tout, Potter. Ou je fouille moi-même dans vos souvenirs ! _Menaçai-je, ce qui fonctionna parfaitement vu son regard emplis de terreur, mais cela ne me rassura pas._ J'attends.

\- J'ai parlé de mon homosexualité à Dean, car je savais qu'il l'était lui-même. Il m'a donné un sex-toy et… Enfin… _Dit-il, de plus en plus gêné, je voyais parfaitement le problème qu'il avait eu._ Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu trop fort…

\- Depuis quand ? _Demandai-je en tapant sur la table pour que le dossier s'allonge légèrement._

\- Trois jours.

\- Le saignement aurait dû s'arrêter. _Dis-je en cachant mon inquiétude._ Enlevez votre boxer et allongez-vous, je dois vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de blessures plus graves. Avez-vous mal ? _Demandai-je pour éviter le silence gênant le temps de son installation._

\- Un peu… _Avoua-t-il._

Il s'allongea sur le dos, j'appuie avec ma baguette sur la table pour que les étriers sortent enfin. Il me regarde avec horreur mais consent à mettre ses pieds dans les triangles en métal. Mon érection se fait rappeler à moi quand je le vois ainsi, les jambes grandes ouvertes laissant voir sans peine son érection et son anus. J'approche la chaise pour être entre ses jambes. Alors que je prends le lubrifiant, je me répète inlassablement que je suis un professionnel de Médicomagie et que je ne dois pas abuser de la faiblesse d'Harry Potter à cet instant.

\- J'ai lubrifié mon doigt, je vais l'introduire doucement. Je dois sentir les aspérités de votre canal et vérifier qu'il n'y a aucune anomalie. Quand le muscle sera assez détendu, j'introduirai un spéculum pour garder votre anus ouvert, cela me permettra de voir un peu mieux. Cela va prendre du temps mais c'est pour que vous ne souffriez pas, si c'est le cas, dites-le-moi à n'importe quel moment. D'accord ? _Demandai-je sérieusement._

\- Oui, Professeur. _Répondit-il difficilement._

Mon doigt fit un cercle autour de l'anus d'Harry, officiellement pour l'excès de lubrifiant sur mon doigt. Je l'introduis tout doucement, sentant ses chairs s'écarter doucement et me faire une place. Une fois mon doigt entièrement à l'intérieur, je fis de légers mouvements circulaires pour toucher les parois et écarter un peu les chairs d'Harry. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais éjaculer à cet instant même, cela m'empêcherait peut-être d'imaginer des scènes non professionnelles et de me concentrer sur le véritable problème.

Harry gémit de douleur, je retourne à l'endroit que j'ai titillé et cela recommence. Il me dit qu'il a mal, et j'essaie de toucher doucement, mais je sais que cet endroit est plus que sensible. Je sens effectivement un petit renflement sous mon doigt. Je retire mon doigt et insère doucement le spéculum, le froid fait légèrement sursauter Harry. J'écarte très doucement les deux pinces en métal et éclaire avec ma baguette.

\- Vous avez une blessure à l'endroit où vous m'avez indiqué avoir mal. _Dis-je en regardant attentivement tout en écartant encore ses parois internes._ Mais je vois que le plus gros de la blessure est plus profondément. Vous ne vous êtes pas préparé ? _Demandai-je simplement, cela ressemblait aux blessures de viols._

\- Heu… Dean m'a dit de mettre du lubrifiant et de le rentrer d'un coup sec pour ne pas avoir mal… _Dit-il penaud._

\- C'est réussi ! _Dis-je en grinçant des dents, il aurait pu avoir une hémorragie interne avec ses conneries !_ La rapidité n'enlève pas la douleur, Monsieur Potter. Bien au contraire, plus c'est rapide et plus c'est douloureux. Du moins, je parle des premières pénétrations d'un rapport. _Dis-je en souriant moqueusement en le voyant rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux._ Je vais vous mettre un baume bien spécifique pour les blessures internes et la prochaine fois, préparez-vous soigneusement. Cela peut être très grave comme blessure, quelques jours de plus et cela aurait été constamment douloureux. Et croyez bien, Monsieur Potter, qu'un jeune homme gay qui ne supporte la pénétration alors qu'il la demande… Ça complique un peu les rapports sexuels…

Je prends une bonne dose de baume et masse la petite enflure interne d'Harry. Je m'aperçois déjà que je ne pourrai jamais aller jusqu'au fond pour en mettre sur la plus grosse partie de la blessure. Pour cause, mon doigt est déjà à son maximum pour cette blessure bénigne.

\- Vous ne pourrez jamais atteindre le fond… _Fit sérieusement Harry avant rougir légèrement de ses propres mots, mais sans détacher ses yeux des miens._

\- C'est certain. _Dis-je en continuant mon massage, sans m'apercevoir que mes doigts faisaient plus un mouvement de va-et-vient que de massage._ Il nous faudrait quelque chose d'assez long, pas trop fin pour ne pas vous blesser, donc pas trop rigide non plus. Dis-je pensivement.

L'idée qui me traversa la tête me fit tout stopper. Non, l'idée de badigeonner mon sexe de cette crème pour lui administrer par pénétration n'est vraiment pas déontologique… Et pourtant, le jeune homme qui me regarde avec une lueur de désir semble vouloir la même chose que moi. Mais je suis le plus âgé des deux, je dois me contrôler.

Un gémissement purement érotique sorti de ses lèvres, il plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses et les écarta un peu plus. Il me chauffait. Harry Potter me chauffait ! Moi ! La chauve-souris des cachots ! Tout son corps semblait liguer contre moi, même son sexe me faisait de l'œil, ainsi que la goutte de sperme qui suintait du sexe d'Harry. Il dut suivre mon regard puisque sa main se posa sur son sexe pour le masturber.

\- Monsieur Potter ! _Grondai-je._ Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous frottez.

\- Je pense, au contraire, parfaitement le savoir, Professeur ! _Répondit-il effrontément._

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable, et pensez bien qu'une fois que j'ai commencé, je ne m'arrêterai pas… _Dis-je en étant hypnotisé par cette main glissant sur ce sexe en érection._

\- Je suis certain que vous hésiterez bien plus que moi…

\- Effronté ! _Grondai-je en tapant sur sa main pour qu'il la retire de son érection._

Il la retire non sans un sourire fier auquel je ne fais pas attention. Je retire également le spéculum et le remplace par trois de mes doigts. Ma bouche vint encercler son gland et je sens immédiatement son sexe s'enfoncer dans ma bouche. Le contact l'avait surpris et il avait involontairement avancé son bassin, je sentis même ses chairs se resserrer autour de mes doigts.

De ma seule main libre, je déboutonne mon pantalon et me lève de la chaise. Mon pantalon tombe sur le sol et bien qu'ayant encore mon boxer, mon sexe fut soulagé de ne plus être autant à l'étroit. Je retire mes doigts de son cul pour prendre ma baguette et ouvrir rapidement les boutons de ma robe. Ma langue titillant son gland à l'air d'être plus qu'apprécié puisqu'il a fermé les yeux et de doux gémissements sortent de sa bouche.

Mais quand je retire également ma bouche, il gémit de mécontentement en me fusillant du regard. Je retire rapidement ma robe de sorcier et baisse mon boxer en me caressant enfin. Je m'approche de lui en me badigeonnant de crème de guérison et fais buter mon sexe contre son entrée, je le regarde un instant pour lui laisser une chance de reculer, après, je ne pourrai plus. Je ne vis qu'un sourire moqueur.

\- Je vous l'avais dit que vous douteriez avant moi…

Je rentre doucement en lui, vu la longue préparation qui n'était pas censée en être une, je rentre sans aucune difficulté. C'est donc relativement rapidement que je rentre entièrement en lui, une grimace de douleur m'accueille malgré le gémissement de plaisir qui avait précédé. Mais je compris rapidement pourquoi. Je m'approche de lui pour être allongé sur lui, son sexe emprisonné entre nous.

\- Juste le temps de bien t'écarter et je rajoute de la crème. _Murmurai-je à son oreille._

La danse commença, doucement puis plus sauvagement. Cela faisait longtemps que mon sexe souhaitait être à cette place, entre ces parois-là. Après un bon moment, je ressors entièrement ma verge, verse une bonne quantité de baume et rentre au plus profond. Je recommence l'opération trois autres fois, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne ressente plus aucune douleur. La crème fait l'effet d'un lubrifiant, je glisse si rapidement en lui que je ne suis pas certain de durer encore longtemps.

Je tente de l'embrasser et à ma grande surprise il me rend mon baiser encore plus sauvagement. Je buvais ses gémissements, ma langue mémorisant chaque partie de sa bouche. Est-ce donc ça le paradis ? Je me dis que oui quand je sens ses chairs se resserrer autour de moi quand il éjacula. Quelques coups de reins supplémentaires et je le rejoins de cette magnifique brume post-orgasmique en criant son nom.

Je ne sais combien de temps il me fallut pour retrouver mes esprits, mais quand ce fut fait un petit sourire ornait mes lèvres. J'avais la tête posée sur le torse d'Harry cachant mon sourire dans son t-shirt. Je ne savais comment réagir, j'avais été trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Nous n'aurions jamais dû aller jusqu'ici.

\- Je ne regrette rien. _Fit Harry, coupant ainsi mes tristes pensées quant à l'avenir de nos relations._ Je ne veux pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, et je ne veux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. _Fit-il déterminé._

\- Pourtant…

\- Cela fait des mois que je ne pense qu'à vous… Qu'à toi. _Avoua-t-il._ Je pensais que c'était passager, ou tout simplement parce que nous sommes devenus proche et que nous avions mis nos rancunes de côté. J'ai essayé avec Ginny parce que j'avais envie d'oublier, pensant que rien ne serait possible. Puis j'ai admis être gay. Et là, j'ai admis que j'avais envie de toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, ce que tu veux. Mais si tu veux me jeter, fais-le tout de suite. _Dit-il avec tant de trémolo dans la voix que je compris que cela lui coûtait de le dire, mais je comprenais, si c'était pour souffrir, autant souffrir tout de suite plutôt que d'avoir de l'espoir._

\- J'en avais envie. _Avouai-je après un très long silence._ J'en ai envie depuis huit mois. Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier et encore moins de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé… _Dis-je en sortant de lui, un mélange de crème et de sperme coula sur ses fesses._ Avec nos caractères, ça va être compliqué, on va tous les deux devoirs faire des concessions. _Lui dis-je d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux._

\- On va bien s'amuser ! _S'amusa-t-il en souriant de bonheur._

HPSS HPSS

Deux jours plus tard, après que j'ai vérifié une énième fois qu'Harry n'avait plus aucune blessure interne. Je fis mes derniers entretiens médicaux. Il se révéla que je dus faire l'examen médical deux autres fois. Enfin, un examen réellement professionnel ces fois-ci.

Mais il y avait surtout eu l'entretien de Dean Thomas, il était ressorti de la pièce traumatisé à vie. Tout du moins, c'est ce que j'espérais. Après m'être assuré qu'il avait un minimum de connaissance, et il s'avérait qu'il en avait beaucoup. Je lui avais passé le savon de sa vie pour mettre en danger ses camarades. Il n'avait pas compris avant que je lui parle de sex-toy et d'Harry. Il avait récolté un mois de colle avec Rusard. Non, l'excuse de penser comme un parfait idiot qu'Harry aurait dû comprendre qu'il blaguait pensant qu'il s'y connaissait un minimum en sexualité gay, était nulle.

Il était ressorti tout tremblant et était parti faire de plate excuse à un Harry rouge de honte et devant des camarades qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur ami avait l'air d'avoir vu la mort de près tout en s'excusant auprès d'Harry pour une raison inconnue. Et ce, sans qu'aucun des deux ne veuille dire pourquoi !

HPSS HPSS

Le week-end qui suivit la « visite médicale », Harry et moi avons reçu une convocation dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je n'avais aucun doute quant au fait qu'il était au courant, mais cela m'importait peu. J'avais assez mis ma vie de côté pour le faire encore maintenant, alors que j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé le bonheur. Harry et moi nous étions mis d'accord, personne ne nous séparerait !

C'est donc d'un pas sûr que nous sommes allés jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il nous attendait le sourire aux lèvres. Après nous avoir invités à nous assoir et à manger un bonbon au caramel, son bonbon du moment. Il se décida à entamer enfin la conversation et elle n'allait pas nous plaire car contrairement à ses habitudes, Albus ne tourna pas autour du pot.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer, aujourd'hui. Fit le directeur très sérieusement. Je sais que vous êtes ensemble depuis quelques jours, et cela me réjouit pour vous. Fit-il à notre plus grande surprise. Le problème que j'ai aujourd'hui vient de Ginevra Weasley. J'ai une lettre de sa mère demandant qu'un contrat magique soit fait et signé le plus rapidement possible. J'ai un parchemin magique attestant que tu es le père de son enfant, Harry. Fit-il d'un sérieux que je ne lui avais vu que pendant la guerre.

Harry me regarda l'air de dire « _Je te l'avais dit !_ ». Pour ma part, je n'avais qu'une envie, tordre le cou à cette petite salope ! Un élan de jalousie me prit, c'était mon Harry ! Je dus calmer mon égo sur-le-champ car j'aurais bien baisé Harry sur le bureau même d'Albus pour lui prouver qu'il était à moi.

\- Nous avons eu une relation, une seule. J'ai utilisé des sorts contraceptifs sur elle et moi. Je ne peux pas être le véritable père de l'enfant. _Avoua Harry d'un ton qui semblait calme mais d'où perçait une pointe de colère._

\- Harry m'a dit les sorts qu'il avait utilisés. Elle ne peut être enceinte d'Harry. _Dis-je catégoriquement._

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! _Souffla-t-il de soulagement._ Avez-vous la potion de révélation ?

Je ne me demande même pas comment il peut être au courant, souvent j'essaie de ne pas y penser. Sinon j'ai peur de me sentir constamment observé, même dans mon propre lit ! Et c'est assez flippant de s'imaginer cela ! Je me lève donc et pars dans mon laboratoire pour récupérer la potion qui était finie depuis hier seulement. Je reviens rapidement pour retrouver Harry en grande conversation avec Dumbledore sur les livres qu'Harry devrait lire pour assurer ses droits et devoirs de Lord régnant. Un Lord puissant puisque deux anciennes et nobles maisons sont à sa charge.

\- La voici ! _Dis-je en la tendant à Albus._

Celui-ci se leva et appela par cheminette le magasin des jumeaux Weasley. C'est assez surpris que je le regarde faire, Harry ne semble même pas l'être.

\- Vous aviez raison, mes garçons ! _Fit-il fièrement aux jumeaux dans l'âtre._

\- Vous en doutiez ? _Répondirent les jumeaux, en cœur._

\- Harry est quelqu'un de bien… _Fit l'un d'eux._

\- Et Ginny est une petite peste ! _Continua le second._

\- La solution était donc simple ! _Firent-ils heureux de leur conclusion._ Envoyez-nous la potion, nous renverrons Fumseck avec nos tout derniers bonbons !

Albus nous congédia rapidement pour qu'il puisse parler de ses bonbons avec les jumeaux. Nous ne cherchons pas plus loin et partons, nous séparant après un dernier baiser dans un couloir désert.

HPSS HPSS

Ce fut certainement la première fois que je fus si heureux d'être au soir où les élèves revenaient de vacances. Cela venait sans aucun doute de Ginevra Weasley. Celle-ci était entrée dans la grande salle comme une reine, comme si tout lui était dû. Puis, elle s'était assise à côté d'Harry et avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassant dans le cou comme des amoureux. C'est donc plus qu'heureux que je vis mon démon la repousser sans ménagement avec un regard noir digne de moi.

\- Il me semble bien que nous ayons rompu avant les vacances ! _Fit-il d'une voix glaciale que tout le monde entendait puisque tout le monde écoutait plus qu'attentivement._

\- Je sais mon Harry chéri, mais maintenant que je suis enceinte de toi, nous allons pouvoir tout reprendre à zéro avec un beau bébé. _Minauda-t-elle d'une manière parfaitement écœurante._

\- Cet enfant n'est pas le mien. _Répondit-il avec un dédain digne d'un Lord régnant._ Nous avons eu un seul et unique rapport, qui m'a par ailleurs confirmé que les femmes n'étaient vraiment pas ce que j'aimais, et j'ai utilisé tous les moyens contraceptifs possibles.

Elle sembla choquée une seconde. Harry venait de sous-entendre que c'est elle qui l'avait définitivement dégouté des femmes, et cela devait être douloureux à entendre. Aucun doute que nombre de jeunes filles allaient lui en vouloir pour ça, même si bien évidemment, cela n'avait aucun rapport. Un vrai Serpent au milieu des Lions !

\- Il y a dû avoir un problème avec tes sorts. _Fit-elle avec assurance._ J'ai fait un test magique, c'est bien ton nom qui était inscrit ! _Rajouta-t-elle fièrement._

\- Quand une femme est enceinte, je pense qu'elle l'annonce en premier lieu au père, et non à ses parents, toute sa famille, ses amis et à tout le train de Poudlard ! _Dit-il, bouillonnant de rage._ Mais puisque tu es certaine que je sois le père, fais donc le test !

Il sortit une potion de sa robe de sorcier. Elle était inquiète, mais essayait de garder son air sûr d'elle. Elle était devant toute l'école, hors de question de fuir, cela serait admettre qu'elle a un doute. Et elle ne devait pas avoir de doute, elle devait être Lady Potter dépucelée par son futur mari.

Elle prit donc la potion et se coupa le doigt pour verser une goutte de son sang sur le parchemin que lui tendait Hermione Granger, fidèle amie d'Harry qui avait été plus qu'outrée d'apprendre ce que sa soi-disant amie voulait faire à son meilleur ami.

Des hoquets de stupeur se firent entendre, tous les Gryffondors autour étaient choqués. Elle-même semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, Ronald Weasley à deux doigts de tuer sa propre sœur qu'il avait jusqu'ici essayé de défendre sans grande conviction et finalement, Harry éclata de rire, suivi de près par Miss Granger et tous ceux aux alentours.

Les élèves les plus proches firent tous leurs possibles pour regarder le parchemin, finalement, Neville Londubat leva le parchemin pour que tout le monde puisse voir.

 _Vincent Crabbe_

Le message passa plus que rapidement, la salle éclata d'un bruit infernal entre murmure et rire. Ginevra courut vers la sortie sous les rires moqueurs de ses camarades. Même les professeurs étaient sous le choc. Minerva partit essayer de retrouver son élève pendant que la grande salle s'installa pour manger avec pour seule conversation le parchemin révélant le père de l'enfant.

Vincent Crabbe lui-même semblait ne rien comprendre, comme s'il avait compris quelque chose un jour. Ce ne fut qu'au dessert qu'il comprit enfin qu'il allait devenir père.

\- Comment être sûr que c'est moi ? _Demanda-t-il de son air crétin habituel._ J'étais avec Greg, bon on était pas dans le même trou ! Mais on a fait ça ensemble ! _Fit-il d'une voix si forte que tout le monde entendit, ce qui ramena le silence dans la grande salle._ J'étais pas le premier en plus, et d'autres sont passés après moi. Tout le monde sera le père ?

Merlin, comment la maison Serpentard a pu accueillir un garçon aussi idiot ? Tout comme Goyle d'ailleurs…

\- Mais, vous étiez combien ? _Fit la voix choquée d'un élève Poufsouffle de cinquième année._

\- Sais pas. Huit, j'dirais ! _Fit-il incertain._

\- Heu… Montre sur tes doigts ! _Demanda un autre élève en voyant la réponse plus qu'incertaine du jeune homme._

Crabbe regarda longuement ses doigts, avant de les relever pour regarder tout le monde.

\- Oui, au moins huit ! C'est beaucoup plus que mes doigts !

La grande salle éclata dans un nouveau brouhaha, ne faisant même pas attention à l'évanouissement de Ronald Weasley. Heureusement que Minerva n'était pas là, elle en aurait fait une syncope. Il faudrait peut-être que je me lève pour aller lui annoncer moi-même ?

HPSS HPSS

Ginevra Weasley fut mariée à Vincent Crabbe un mois après la révélation. Il paraît que c'est une mariée au bord des larmes qui arriva au bras de son père. Mais c'était bien des larmes de désespoirs et non de bonheur. Et, aux dires des jumeaux Weasley, c'est un couple marié ainsi que Gregory Goyle qui partit pour leur lune de miel…

La famille Weasley avait eu du mal à comprendre les façons d'agir de leur fille, ainsi que du fait qu'une bonne partie des élèves de Poudlard lui était passée dessus, par-devant, par-derrière et même à plusieurs. Non, Ginevra Weasley n'était plus pure depuis bien longtemps aux rumeurs de certains Serpentards.

Les nouvelles de la dernière Weasley nous passaient à présent bien au-dessus de la tête, nous avions des choses bien plus intéressantes à voir. Comme lequel des deux arriverait à faire jouir l'autre dans la position soixante-neuf. Ou encore celui qui craquerait le premier après une dispute. Pour la première, j'étais le grand gagnant, pour la seconde, nous étions à égalité !

HPSS HPSS

Chaque année, pour l'anniversaire de leur mise en couple, Je réveillais son amour avec la même question.

\- Avez-vous déjà reçu dans les trois dernières années une visite médicale attestant du bon fonctionnement de vos organes génitaux ainsi que de leurs bons développements ?

\- La dernière date de tellement longtemps que je m'en souviens à peine, Professeur ! _Murmurai alors sensuellement son amour._

Je l'allongeais donc sur le dos, puisqu'Harry avait la fâcheuse mais merveilleuse tendance à dormir sur le ventre et sur moi ! J'attachais des liens qui partaient de ses genoux jusqu'au mur pour les maintenir en hauteur, comme l'avaient fait les étriers quelques années plus tôt. Et je commençais à le préparer.

\- Mon époux m'a fait pénétrer un long sex-toy hier soir, je suis certain que tout va bien de ce côté-là… _Fit-il au comble du bonheur._

\- Monsieur Potter… Cela sera bon quand je le dirai ! Soumettez-vous aux tests habituels sans broncher, ou je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte…

\- Oh, mais... Je ne suis pas sûr de dire non, Professeur ! _Fit-il perfidement avant de haleter quand ma verge le pénétra._

\- Toujours aussi étroit, même après autant d'années… C'est toujours un plaisir…

\- Es-tu sûr que rien n'a changé ? _Me demanda Harry en souriant._

\- Sûr ! Pourquoi ? _Demandai-je suspicieusement._

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne me sens pas très bien, pourrais-tu me lancer un sort de diagnostic ?

\- Je ne me ferai pas avoir une fois de plus ! _Grondai-je faussement._ Je te lance le sort, mais je continuerai à te baiser. Hors de question que tu me fasses mariner, espèce de Serpent !

Il rit en guise de réponse. Il avait déjà utilisé la diversion plusieurs fois, le temps de retrouver assez de contrôle pour se détacher et m'attacher d'un informulé.

Le parchemin de diagnostic écrivit pendant quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter. Je le baisais profondément, histoire de lui faire perdre un peu la tête sans jamais lui faire atteindre le septième ciel. Je pris distraitement le parchemin pour le lire, et alors que je voulais le faire languir en devenant de plus en plus lent, je le pris d'un coup de reins sec.

« _Grossesse : Positif_ »

\- Merci, mon amour. Merci… _Dis-je dans une litanie sans fin._ Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon amour.

Le sexe fut finalement passionné et parfois même bestial. Cela faisait six mois que nous essayons d'avoir un enfant. J'avais presque envie de pleurer. Mais au lieu de cela, nous avons fait l'amour comme des bêtes assoiffées… Et je l'étais, assoiffé de lui...

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
